When It All Falls Down
by Zain-Azara
Summary: A friendship/romance fic about Lindsay M and Don F. Basically about her finding out about Danny's little indiscretion. Spoliers for series 4 episode 16. New Chapter added!
1. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to with CSI:NY. Also I borrowed the elevator thing from NCIS...I don't own that either. **

_The title of this chapter is named after the song by The All-American Rejects_

_Please note: there is one teeny tiny swear word that may offend..._

_Enjoy. _

* * *

**When It All Falls Down**

"I'm so sorry Lindsay, it was a mistake, please listen to me…" Danny's pleading words were met with a sharp piercing slap to his face, her eyes cut into his own, glistening with tears threatening to fall. Aware that the entire lab had stopped whatever they were doing and fixated their eyes on the unfolding drama that was taking place in their shared office, with the transparent glass walls that held no privacy for the pair as they stood facing each other.

Her eyes stung and her breath was shallow and shaky, the seething anger and the deep hurt forced her to speak, "Fuck you, Danny."

Spinning on her heel she reached out to grab her bag, abandoning her coat and stormed from the room, the thundering sound of her heels pounding down on the floor echoed through the lab, all she knew was that she needed to get out of the building, to as far away from him as she possibly could. She passed Adam and Hawkes, who had seen the whole episode unfold, their sympathetic stares were too much for her, the first tear fell. On her determined march towards the elevators she literally bumped into Mac and Stella, the next tear split down her cheek, gathering all the remaining dignity she had she turned to Mac, "I've just finished a double shift, is it okay for me to take the rest of the day?" A third tear followed the previous, she barely registered Mac's brief nod, she appreciated him not asking her for details, then she turned to meet Stella's concerned gaze,

"What's wrong Lindsay?"

Her voice cracked as she replied and the forth tear fell, "Ask _him_. I'll call you later, Stella" retreating into the elevator, which someone had politely kept from going, she closed her eyes and prayed that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Only seconds had passed when she felt the elevator judder to a halt, it was just her luck that the elevator would break when she so needed to get away, prying her eyes open she turned her head slightly to find Detective Don Flack lent against the opposing wall, his arms crossed in front of his body.

"He told you didn't he?" She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, afraid that she would break down completely in front of him. He was Danny's closet friend and over the course of her relationship with Danny naturally she and Don had both become closer friends, the numerous nights the three of them would order in takeout food and watch a hockey or a football game had bought them together as a group.

"You knew?" Her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes fell to the floor, had been so stupid and blind not to notice, had everyone know but her?

"I spoke to him this morning, I asked him why he was being so distant from you, and from me, and he told me. I nearly clocked him"

They stood in silence for a few moments, her head was pounding and her heart was breaking into tiny pieces, she finally allowed herself to look towards his still frame and found him watching her,

"You know Danny's an absolute idiot." Danny was his closest friend, but he couldn't understand why he would do what he did, especially to her.

"It hurts so much Don, it feels like I'm drowning and nothing can save me, stabbed through the heart and left to bleed out, my heart is breaking and all he can say is how sorry he is like its going to make it all better, I can't even bare to look at him. How could he do that to me? Was I not enough for him?"

There was no going back, she'd released all the pent up emotion and let the tears flow in full force. Don's arms were round her in an instant, pulling her close and rubbing soft circles onto her back. Her wracking sobs were filled with pain and edged with anger, he needed to get her away from the lab, away from the cause of her pain, slowly he reached out one of his hands he pressed the dark red button to jerk the elevator back to life and kept her fragile body close to his.

When the doors opened, he came face to face with the cause of her tears, Danny was shocked to she her wrapped in Don's arms, the sound of her sobs made his heart rip in two.

"Don? Lindsay? Listen can we…Don, can I just speak to he-" For the second time that day his words were cut off, this time by the dull thump of Don's fist connecting with his jaw staggering slightly by the force of the hit he watched his best friend and the woman he'd hurt so badly walk out of the building, and deep down in the pit of his stomach he knew that he's screwed up, that the two most important people in his life would never forgive him for what he'd done, he didn't even think he could forgive himself.

* * *

_Reviews welcome..._

_I might continue this, but I haven't really decided. _


	2. Why Can't We Just Rewind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to with CSI:NY. Also I borrowed the elevator thing from NCIS...I don't own that either. **

Hi Everyone! Apologies for not posting sooner, I just haven't really been inspired by F/L lately….but then through the stormy clouds of a crappy English summer I saw a silver lining and a flash of inspiration.

Thanks to the following for there fabulous reviews:

**H-silEnt-angeL-P** – thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy.

**Hips** – wow…thank you : ) I'm glad that you enjoyed and I hope you enjoy the rest.

**lemmingduck** – I agree with you there, Don just doesn't seem like the type that would cheat on someone.

**Mcalison** – No need to wait…

**samma1579 – **I have to agree with you about not liking Danny since he cheated.

**maria villa** – thanks : )

**Booth-Bones4life**– Danny totally deserved getting smacked lol : )

**Pandora72 **– Glad you liked it – but this is more than likely going to end up F/L.

**The Innate Drivel Girl** – I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Tarafina**-…there's no need to beg lol.

This chapter's title is after a song by Paulo Nutini.

So here is another chapter…I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Why Can't We Just Rewind**

Don Flack entered his apartment after what seemed like a case that seemed like it was never going to end. He'd been on duty for almost twenty hours straight when they finally caught the guy and how he hated it when the criminals ran, for once he just wished that they would admit what they did and hand themselves over without a fuss, but it never seemed to go that way. Now he had a whole evening off to look forward to, assuming that he didn't get called in. The last few days at work had been strained, mostly between him and Danny, hitting Danny had been somewhat satisfying, his friend truly was an idiot and all he wanted to do was knock some sense into him, to make him see what he had done to her.

When he'd ushered Lindsay's sobbing body out of the building, with his arms wrapped around her tiny frame, all he'd cared about was making sure she didn't get hurt again, especially not by his friend, so when they'd worked a case together a few days go he relished in the fact he could keep an eye on her and make sure she was doing okay but two days ago when giving out assignments Mac had paired Lindsay and Danny together whilst he worked with Hawkes. To say the situation was tense between them was an understatement, Lindsay's fake smile and Danny's eyes looking at everyone but her. Both their cases were long and complex as usual and asides from seeing her in passing in the lab and a quick coffee two days ago he hadn't seen or spoken to her.

Loosening his tie he walked into kitchen and grabbed a chilled beer from the fridge and set about heating up a frozen pizza in the oven. Slowly he walked to his room and changed out of his uncomfortable suit and into jeans and a plain black t-shirt before deciding to pull on his NYPD issue hoodie. When he re-entered the living room he saw the little red light flashing on his answering machine, pressing the play button he listened to the mechanical female voice tell him he had four new messages, the first was from his mother making sure he was alright and still alive having not heard from him in over two weeks, the second was from Adam asking if he wanted to play basketball with him and Hawkes on Friday, the third was again from his mother wanting to know why he still hadn't called, and the last one surprised him; it was from Lindsay.

"Hi Don, it's Lindsay. I just wanted to say thanks for everything…I know it's kind of weird because your friends with Danny and you didn't have to do what you did. I'm sorry for wasting one for your rare nights off. I thought we could go get a beer or something sometime, when we're free…if you wanted to? Just give me a call or something…okay. Bye."

Checking his watch he saw that it had just gone 5pm, which would mean she would be getting of work in an hour, grabbing his cell he pulled up her number and pressed the call button as he forced his feet into his converse trainers, the dull shrill of the dial tone went on for a while until it went off to her voice mail. Clicking his phone shut without leaving a message he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, he'd barely closed it when he turned straight back around remembering to turn the oven off.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

When he arrived back at the lab he ran straight into Adam.

"Hey. Didn't your shift finish already?" Don scanned the area for any signs of Lindsay as Adam spoke to him.

"Yeah I just needed to grab something…"

"Yeah... right." Adam's looked to where Don was currently looking; Lindsay was just walking into the locker room. "Your like a pit-bull or something, man, she's fine." Seeing the look on Don's face Adam quickly changed the subject. "So did ya get my message? Basketball Friday night?"

"Yeah, sure sounds good, count me in."

"Just so you know…Danny's gonna be there as well. No fist fights on the court, okay?"

"Sure thing. See you later." Don side stepped Adam and made his way to the locker room door, as he waited and for some reason he tried to keep himself calm, his mind confused as to why he was acting like a weird teenager, it was just Lindsay he kept repeating this to himself as a mantra, _it was just Lindsay, it was __**just**__ Lindsay, it was __**just Lindsay**__, __**it was just Lindsay**_. In his trance he almost missed her exiting the locker room.

"Hey Lindsay." He called out as she walked past him with her head down.

"Flack? Didn't your shift finish a while ago?" Surprised she turned to face him, Don noted how she looked tired, her eyes looked red and slightly puffy, a clear sign that she'd been crying over that idiot.

"Yeah it did. I got your message."

"Oh yeah…"

"It sounds great"

"Oh…you didn't have to come all the way here just to say yes, you ever heard of a phone?"

"Well I did try to call you but someone just let it ring and ring and ring..." He replied playfully.

"Ah, I completely forgot I turned it to silent. You could have left a message."

"You know Linds, I'm getting the distinct impression that you don't want to see me...I'm hurt." His fake puppy dog look made Lindsay chuckle.

"That's not what I'm saying. I just don't understand how your shift finished, then you went all the way home, heard my message then came all the way back here just to say yes. You are one complex man Don Flack."

"Like a Rubik's cube." Lindsay couldn't help but laugh lightly. "And anyway...I thought we could grab that beer tonight if you wanted?"

"Oh. Um...I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight-"

"I understand, maybe some other time." He tried to sound non fussed and casual, trying to disguise his disappointment but found himself failing.

"Don, I said I didn't want to go out but I still wanna hang out, if you want to?"

"Um, yeah sure, that's if you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Really. So we could go to mine and order in?"

"That depends...you got ESPN?"

"Of course I have." She replied slightly confused.

"Great there's a Knicks game on...I can bore you with sports."

"Actually I did plan on watching the game alone but having company to watch it with sounds better...anyway I'm sure I can bore you with sports trivia."

"Well then, lead the way...I'm starved."

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

As they headed for the elevator, walking side by side talking about their day, they didn't notice one person watching them from the seclusion of his office. As Danny Messer watched them walk away and watched Lindsay laugh at something Flack had said, he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself for a moment, watching her walk away was hard but watching her walk away with his best friend hurt even more.

He hadn't spoken to Don or Lindsay since the incident a few days ago, it's not like he hadn't tried to talk to her she just didn't respond like she used to, there was no more flirty banter, no joking or random small talk, he missed it, he missed her. Don's stinging punch had dented his pride, they were supposed to be best friends, he pushed aside the voice in the back of his mind telling him that he'd deserved it for what he'd done. After the hurt subsided he felt anger, anger that she could just move on so quickly from him, anger that his best friend would steal his girlfriend and anger that they seemed to fit so well together.

As the elevator doors closed he decided to make it his mission to find out what was going on between them and to get Lindsay back.

* * *

Don't worry this is not going to be a Danny/Lindsay getting back together story. I'm F/L all the way!

Thanks for reading!


	3. More Than a Feeling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to with CSI:NY. Also I borrowed the elevator thing from NCIS...I don't own that either. **

Hi Everyone,

Here's another chapter – albeit a small one. I'm going to try to update regularly and keep going with this.

Chapter title is so named after a song by Boston - I love the lyrics to the song and it kinda fits this chapter.

I hope you enjoy : )

* * *

**More Than a Feeling**

Lindsay's apartment was, in Don's opinion, small but cosy. It was tastefully decorated, with cream walls and dark wood flooring, dotted around there were flashes of bright colour; from dark green and turquoise cushions to the bright pink and purple photo frames that sat on a plain beech book case. The kitchen was basic and followed the same colour code as the living area; cream with random colours, like the lime green coffee mug and the burnt orange cooking pots, and he noted on the front of the fridge were a dozen or so photos that he hadn't looked at properly. As for the rest of the apartment he'd never been around long enough to see any of it, particularly the bedroom, he remembered someone saying to him once that you could tell a lot about a woman by her bedroom, pushing that thought from his mind he dropped himself onto the very comfy couch.

"Make yourself at home." Chuckled Lindsay as she walked into the kitchen before returning with a selection of take out menus. "So what are you in the mood for?" she asked, kicking off her shoes and sitting down next to him.

"Whatever you're having."

"Well I'm up for Chinese so…that'll have to do for you." She dropped the menu into his lap as she stood up and clicked on the TV. "I'm just gonna go change."

Don watched her walk down a small hallway and the heard a door clicking open then shut. Standing up he pulled off his NYPD hooded sweatshirt and sat back down, grabbing the remote as he did so. A few moments later Lindsay walked back into the room, she had changed into a pair of baggy black sweat pants and an emerald green sweater, Don couldn't help but look appreciatively at her curvy figure before mentally hitting himself; she was Danny's ex-girlfriend and no matter how much he despised Danny at the moment she was definitely off limits, but when she smiled at him as she dropped down to sit next to him his brain stopped functioning.

"So, you decided what you're having?"

"Um…I'll have the Peking duck."

"No problem." She rose to her knees and lent across him to pick up the phone from its cradle, her body stretched across his far enough away to not be touching but close enough for him to catch the scent of her vanilla perfume and close enough to see the emerald sweater rode up ever so slightly to reveal the pale skin of her back, he swore his heart stopped beating. What appeared to him to go in slow motion was barely a few seconds in reality, he'd hardly blinked before she was back on her part of the couch punching in the number and ordering their food.

Trying to focus on something other than her he let his eyes wonder the room, looking first at the bookcase; titles he didn't recognize jumping out at him before they landed on the CD rack next to him, _here's the key test _he thought to himself as he scanned the names of artists, he was pleasantly surprised by her musical taste.

"Foo Fighters, Bon Jovi, The Killers, Biffy Clyro, GreenDay…Slipknot? You like Slipknot?" He asked as he looked through the collection.

"Yeah. Why don't you?" She asked with amusement in her voice.

"I can't believe you like Slipknot…you certainly don't like you'd be into that kind of thing…and you know what else I can't believe…that they have rock music in Montana?"

"Haha, very funny. Believe it or not I was a little bit of a rebel when I hit my teens…"

"You!? A rebel…I definitely don't believe it."

"Well…after…my friends…" She paused for a moment as Don turned to face her. "I kinda went to this really dark place in my life and rock music saved me, when they sang about anger and fear and pain it was like they knew what I was going through. I grew up but my taste in music hasn't changed."

"I get what you're saying, you don't need to explain." There was a comfortable silence as Don turned back to the rack, his eyes falling onto a CD that he pulled out and turned in towards her. "The Clash…this is very good. Most women I meet aren't really into the music that I like."

"Well I'm not like other woman." She replied with a smile. Don agreed a hundred percent, she was one in a million.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

Sat alone on the couch, surrounded by empty beer bottles, in his cold and empty apartment Danny Messer couldn't stand looking at his surroundings, everything seemed to remind him of her. The kitchen where they'd cooked together, the living room where they'd spent their nights watching movies, the bedroom where he'd slept peacefully next to her and the worse was the pool table where they'd first kissed and woke up on naked together the next morning. It was like she was haunting him.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

"I think you ordered too much food, Linds." Chuckled Don as Lindsay placed the numerous hot cartons on the coffee table

"Well I'd rather get too much than not enough." She replied as she walked to the kitchen and returned with two beers.

"You could feed an army with all this."

"Well, you don't _have_ to eat it."

"You kidding, I'm starving."

"Then shut up and eat - the games about to start."

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

Danny pulled the cold pizza from yesterday out of the fridge and took a timid bite before deciding it was okay to eat. Returning to the couch he clicked on the TV just as the game started, the feeling of loneliness settling in, _she should be here with me_ he thought to himself as he took another swig of beer.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

"You can't be serious ref! That was a foul!" Lindsay shouted at the TV. "Idiot!" Settling back onto the couch she turned to see Don looking at her with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Are you always this…" He paused and searched for the right word to describe her outburst.

"Passionate?" She suggested and he nodded his head in agreement. "What can I say…I love sports."

"Well its official, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He hadn't been able to stop the words tumbling from his mouth and he noticed the red blush creep onto her cheeks at his statement.

"You're not so bad your self, Don." She replied with a bright smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews welcome.


	4. My Bloody Valentine

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, I don't make any profit from this, so don't sue me.**

_So...I'm not going to BS, I have no real excuse for not updating in months, I just ask for your forgiveness, I **finally **got inspired to write this again._

_Chapter title is from my favourite Good Charlotte song._

* * *

Chapter 4

My Bloody Valentine

Don Flack was having a good day.

Everything just seemed to be going right, for a start he'd actually woken up on time given the late night he'd had, then he was paired up with Lindsay on a case – which was now closed after a long interrogation and he was on his way to grab a refreshing cup of coffee from the break room.

When he entered the room was empty, however as he was pouring he heard the door swing open and heavy footsteps behind him.

"What's going on between you and Lindsay?" The voice of his best friend entered his ears and he turned to face him.

"What're you talking about?" He really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with his friend.

"I saw you two last night leaving here…looking all cozy." Came Danny's harsh reply.

"Your deluded, Danny."

"I can't believe your trying to hook up with my girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend Danny. She stopped being yours when you broke her heart." Don replied as he placed his coffee on the counter.

"Sh-she's just mad, she'll come around…"

"Danny I hate to be the one to break it to ya but she hates your guts right now."

"You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend Danny and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you…but I'm also Lindsay's friend and she's hurting right now-"

"What about me? I'm hurting too…"

"Well she didn't deserve to be hurt like that and you were the one that did the hurting."

"Just stay away from Lindsay, Don." With that his friend stormed from the room with a face like thunder.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

Lindsay was stood next to Adam watching some CCTV footage that he'd found cementing Don and hers case when the door behind them flew open. Danny stood before her looking madder then she'd ever seen him before.

"Lindsay, I want you to stay away from Don."

"Excuse me?!"

"I just want you to stay away from Don."

"Whatever you say Danny." She replied rolling her eyes.

"I know there's something going on between the two of you."

"Don is my _friend _Danny."

"Well at least he's being a friend to someone!"

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!? My best friend is trying to make a move-"

"Don is my _friend_." She moved to walk past him when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Danny!"

"Hey, Hey…Danny man-"

"It's okay Adam. Danny _let me go_ or so help me I will scream this building down." Lindsay's words were terse and clipped, anger seeped out of every syllable. Danny's eyes snapped to hers, it was like he was coming out of some trance, his grip slowly lessening until it was completely gone.

"Lindsay…I'm sorry, I-" His words feel on deaf ears as Lindsay quickly exited the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, man." Stated Adam as Danny turned to go after her.

"Just leave her alone."

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

Lindsay entered the break room quickly and closed the door, leaning back against it with her eyes tightly closed and her body shaking slightly from the confrontation.

"Lindsay? You okay?" Her eyes shot open at Don's voice; she opened her eyes to see him sat on one of the stools coffee mug in hand and reading a copy of Sports Illustrated.

"D-Don, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine…you sure your okay?" Lindsay nodded her head vigorously with a fake smile plastered across her face.

Don stood from his seat and walked towards her, as he got closer he could see the light marks that were going to turn into bruises on the exposed top of her arm, this made his heart race but what made his blood boil was that the bruises were shaped like fingers.

"Linds?"

"Danny thinks there's something going on between us." She whispered quietly

"_Danny_." The name seethed from Don's mouth. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't be stupid, Don. I'm fine. Danny's just upset."

"I'm still gonna go talk to him…with my fist." Don gently moved Lindsay out the way and opened the door before striding down the hallway in search of Danny. Moments later he found who he was looking for, Danny was sat in his office with his head in his hands trying to think about what he'd just did. Don entered the office without knocking and stood, towering over Danny.

"Hey, Messer. I need a word with you."

"Don, just go away."

"Okay, I'll be brief…you lay a hand on her again and I will make sure you'll be eating through a tube."

"Why do you care? I made a mistake and I get that you wanna protect her, but why do you _care_?"

Don paused and took a deep breath. "Listen Danny…yes you made a mistake – everyone does – but she's in pain and you made her feel that way. God, Danny you made her feel like crap and she thinks that it's all her fault and its not."

There was an icy silence in the room; both men looked at each other, neither budging on their views. Silently Danny pulled the chair next to him out and motioned for Don to sit, Don hesitated for a moment before taking the offered seat. Danny turned to face him and quietly spoke.

"Did she tell you the worst part in all of this?"

"There's a worse part?"

"Well it's bad but it's also not if you get what I mean." Don was confused and intrigued at what Lindsay hadn't told him about the situation with Danny.

"What is it?"

"Rikki's pregnant." Danny's word hit Don right in the face and for a moment he was truly stunned, after regaining some composure Don managed to speak again.

"Lindsay knows?"

"Yeah" He paused as he dropped his head back into his hands. "She's never gonna take me back is she?" His question was filled with hope and sadness.

"No…she's not." Don knew the answer even without Lindsay mentioning it to him.

"Well I wouldn't take me back either."

"Maybe you need to move on, especially now you have a…baby on the way."

"I guess your right, why cling to something that's never going to happen, right."

"I know it's hard but maybe its for the best. You really should go and apologize to her."

"Yeah I will." Danny rose from his seat and walked towards the door. "Oh and Don, I'm sorry about getting all paranoid about you and Lindsay. I know the two of you are just friends."

"I'm sorry too...you know for the punch and everything."

"No, I deserved that." With a fleeting smile Danny exited the room, leaving Don deep in though over Danny's revelation.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

When Don found Lindsay again she was hunched over a microscope in one of the labs, switching and changing slides as she looked through the lens, Don quietly walked up behind her before leaning down, "Once when I was in high school I lined one of these things with black ink." When he'd first spoke she'd stiffened before relaxing as he continued, "Just happened to be our biology teachers scope, your lucky that I like you otherwise you'd get the same."

She laughed softly as she moved back from the equipment, "I'm glad."

"Pretty little geeks like you don't deserve it, stuffy old biology teachers with freaky eyes however do."

"Did you just call me a geek?"

Don rubbed his face sheepishly, "Um…slip of the tongue."

Lindsay laughed heartily, "Yeah, okay, real smooth Flack."

"Like silk, Monroe."

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Lindsay spoke again, "You spoke to Danny?"

"Yeah, well I threatened then spoke."

"Did he tell you?"

Don eased himself into the seat next to her, "The worse part?" Lindsay nodded, "Yeah he told me."

"After he told me about the cheating, I thought maybe we could get through it, maybe I could forgive him but then he tells me she's pregnant and suddenly it wasn't just about us, there's a child in amongst all of this, I just…I-I can't be with him again, Don, I can't trust him ever again."

"I understand, Linds, I really do."

"I think, I think that ships sailing Don, it still hurts and I'm still angry at him but all those feelings I felt for him, they left the moment he admitted everything to me."

Don nodded slowly, rubbing her hand, "You know what you need?"

"What?"

"You need fattening foods, a slasher horror flick and maybe some company?"

Don watched as a smile graced Lindsay's lips, she chuckled before nodding, "That sounds great, Don."

"It's a plan."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up in a week or so._

_Review if you wish..._

_Z-A_


	5. Learning to Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY (or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter) in anyway shape or form.**

Thanks to the following for lovely reviews: _**Cyn23**__ and _**biancapj**

_Chapter named after the song I was listening to when I started writing this - Tom Petty's "Learning to Fly"_

* * *

Chapter 5

Learning to Fly

"Okay so your choices are; Chinese, Thai or Pizza?" Don waved the varying menus less than a foot away from Lindsay's face as he stood in front of her in his small rarely used kitchen, "Chinese, Thai or Pizza? Chinese? Thai? Pizza?" Lindsay was contemplating her choices as Don kept up his little trilogy of options like some forgotten Buddhist mantra, "Chinese? Thai? Pizza?"

"Hmm, personally a Chinese Thai Pizza sounds sickening."

"Haha very funny, just pick one already."

"Patience-"

"Is not my strong suit Linds."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she plucked the Chinese menu from his hand, "Chinese."

"Good choice, now you've just gotta decide what exactly you want."

"Hmm…"

"Any time soon would be good, I'm starving-"

"Geez you really are impatient."

"Hungry."

"Okay, I will have the sweet and sour pork, mushroom fried rice and can I also get some fried sesame balls as well?"

"I knew you'd be a woman with a healthy appetite." Don chuckled as he reached for the phone, "Now I have a fine selection of movies, go knock yourself out."

She smiled brightly and hopped off the kitchen stool, "Thanks Donnie."

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

When Don walked through into his living room Lindsay was standing in front of the shelves stacked with titles with an amused smile on her face, "What's so funny?"

"Beaches." She cast a sideways glance at him, her eyes glittering with mischief, "Really? You're a Bette Midler fan, Flack?"

"My mom recommended it."

"Ever watched it?"

Don pursed his lips and strode towards her, "I'd rather not answer that question."

"You so have!"

"I have no idea what your talking about, crazy woman."

Lindsay squared her shoulders and stared up at the dark haired detective, "So…what else didn't you do?"

"Excuse me?"

Lindsay stepped towards him, stressing every word clearly, "_What else didn't you do_?"

Don narrowed his eyes, taking in her defiant features and subtly arched eyebrow daring him not to answer, with a sigh and a slump of his shoulders he spoke quietly, "Whatever they told me not to."

"Oh my god you have watched it!"

"_My mom recommended it_, then she wanted to talk about it so I had to watch it to know what she was rambling on about."

Lindsay was silent for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, "That's really sweet."

"Embarrassing more like. If I hear anyone talking about it around the station you'll be in serious trouble-"

"I won't tell a soul I promise."

Don held her gaze for a moment before accepting her pledge and smiling, "Okay, I believe you, now what did you pick?"

"Well…I was thinking maybe…?"

"I'm not watching Beaches with you, Linds, no matter how much you beg."

Lindsay pouted lightly, "Okay, fine but one day you will have to watch it with me." Don reluctantly nodded and watched her turn and pull another title from his collection.

He looked down at her selection and frowned slightly as she held it face up for him to see, "My Bloody Valentine" he couldn't stop the dubious eyebrow that rose, "Ah…are you sure you want to watch this one, Linds, I mean its pretty gruesome."

"Please like I don't see gruesome everyday, Don, besides you said I needed a slasher flick to cheer me up."

"Yeah but-"

"Please Don?" Damn she was staring at him with those big brown eyes, brown eyes that could make him cave on anything, hell he'd give her anything she wanted if she kept up with that doe eyed gaze she was fixing him with.

"Fine but if you get nightmares its all your own fault." He plucked the DVD from her hands and walked to the television, he knew she was going to hate it, she'd try to get through it just to prove something but would ask him to turn it off not even halfway through, he just knew she would, he looked down at the cover shaking his head, he didn't even know why he had this film it gave him the creeps.

He sighed as she sat on the couch staring over at him as he placed the film into the player, "How bad can it be Don?" She chuckled.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

Exactly 47 minutes later, food eaten and plates forgotten, Don watched Lindsay from the corner of his eye, she was grimacing and he watched as her eyes squeezed shut, grinning Don leant over towards her, "I'm gonna turn it off, okay?" She nodded and made a noise of agreement that reminded him of a squeak.

Once the room fell silent Lindsay forced her eyes open again, "That…was…awful."

"I did warn you."

"I don't just mean the gore but I mean…everything, the plot, the script…just everything."

"I think Adam gave it to me as a gift, its not one of my favourites."

Lindsay grimaced, "Just awful."

"Well we could watch something else if you want?"

"Sure but this time you pick."

Don nodded smiling over at her as he pulled "Night at the Museum" down, "How about this?"

Lindsay giggled, "Really?"

"Hey it's a good film, not just for kids-"

"I know, I know, I like it." Don grinned and placed it in the player before rejoining her on the couch, just as the adverts started he could feel Lindsay watching him.

Turning his head he looked over at her, "Problem Monroe?"

If his eyes deceived him he swear he saw her blush, "No, no, I just…I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything, after the last few weeks I've had you've always been there to make me smile, to cheer me up, thanks Don, I really appreciate it."

"You don't need to thank me, Linds."

"I know but I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoy hanging out with you Don, your…great."

Don gave her a lopsided grin at her choice of adjective, "Your great too."

As the film started somewhere in the background the pair continued to hold there mutual gaze, blue eyes locked with brown eyes from either end of the couch, each smiling softly at each other before shyly they both broke it and stared ahead at the TV, unaware of the connection that seemed to bind them together and the electricity that fizzled around them, something that was undeniable.

* * *

_So that's Chapter Five, next one should be up in a week or so._

_Review's are welcome._

_And thanks for reading._

_Z-A_


End file.
